The Right Choice
by Limitless Musings
Summary: Sequel to Waiting Game. Because the answer was always staring her in the face. Now, she had it all.


Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Summary:_ Sequel to Waiting Game. Because the answer was always staring her in the face. Now, she had it all.

**Dedicated to Robin and Shi.**

 _Suggested Listening:_ Show Me Love by Robin Schulz & Richard Judge

 _Pairing: Houjo/Kagome_

 _ **The Right Choice**_

Kagome gently combed her fingers through the fine strands of her lover's hair. He gave a soft sigh before pressing his face deeper into the flesh of her exposed neck. The arms around her waist tightened. The morning light of dawn filtered through their blinds into their quaint apartment. How many times had they woken just like this? A warm smile touched her lips. It'd been six years since she last dove through the well. Six years since she'd last had to draw her bow and face her nightmares head on.

Her eyes closed as she took solace in the warmth of her husband's body. He might not have known the exact horrors she'd had to experience in her travels, but he'd always been there. He was always waiting for her, looking out for her and, ultimately, caring for her. The young woman massaged his scalp with the tips of her fingers. He began to move above her, his legs subtly shifting and spreading her own. Ah, he still had the energy for that? They'd spent much of the previous night wrapped together in a similar way.

Kagome bit into her bottom lip as he started a steady pace. The space between them evaporated into heat, sweat and the slight taste of salt. Her nails dragged down the muscled planes of his shoulders and back. She lifted her legs to cradle his hips between her thighs. So many nights they'd lost themselves just like this. So many times she'd fallen into the warmth of his embrace—taking pleasure from him just as he was from her now.

A slight gasp fell from her lips. She leaned her head back into their pillow. Without hesitation his mouth followed hers, slanting over her lips passionately. In that single moment nothing existed outside of them. His body over hers. Her legs around his hips. Their mouths pressed together, pouring every ounce of affection they'd had for one another into the act. As quickly as it'd started, everything pulled taut and her world became nothing more than the wave of pleasure shared between lovers.

It was days like these that she knew that she'd made the right decision. Sweat beaded her brow as her chest heaved from the moment of intimacy they'd just shared.

"Morning," A slight laugh tumbled from his lips. The man sat up on his forearms. His warmth withdrew from her yet she could only smile up at the image he'd made in the dawn's rising sun.

"Morning to you too, handsome." Kagome grinned. He lowered his head and rubbed his nose against hers affectionately. It was their nonverbal way of saying 'I love you'. She wasn't sure when it'd first started for her. The budding of the romance that seemed to be 'never there' prior to her travels. However as time went on, she'd learned something important. It didn't matter what era she was in. It didn't matter what place the well had thrown her to. What her heart had _needed_ was for someone to see her as the person she was. Not the shadow of the person she had been.

That question had haunted her the most. Had her companions truly seen her as _Kagome_ or was she merely Kikyou's stand in? The man sat up on his haunches. Light, mouth-shaped bruises littered his chest from the previous night. Sweat glistened over his neck and arms as the scent of his aftershave washed over her. With him there'd been no doubt. With him there'd been nothing in the way. With him there'd been only security and the feeling of love. Her smile widened.

Barely sixteen and in her first year of high school, she'd been reluctant to get involved with anyone else. She'd been afraid. She'd been uncertain. Most of all, she'd been cautious. But by the third time they'd gone out after her adventures had been completed she'd known that he was _the one_. Call her naïve. Call her immature. But Kagome had known that what she'd wanted all along was to be accepted as herself.

"Long shift tonight?" The young woman sat up on her forearms. He gracefully slid off the bed, before shifting about the room to locate his clothes. A playful smirk slanted across his tanned lips as he tossed one of his shirts at her—a favorite one to be exact. Kagome slipped her arms through the soft fabric and allowed it to fall into place over her body. She disliked undergarments on the best of days. They were bothersome and they rubbed in all the wrong places. She'd given though to buying more but the reality was that it wasn't necessary. What her husband was interested in wasn't the cloth, but the woman beneath it.

Houjo Kagome. Now that was a name she'd never thought she'd bear. She was glad all the same. She hadn't made the same mistake over and over again. For once in her life she'd made the right choice. Her toes flexed and curled into the sheets of their shared bed. She shot her husband a sly glance. She knew exactly what he was thinking. That subtle, heated glance he'd thrown her way. That sly look he'd shoot at her when he thought she wasn't looking. If there was one thing her man wasn't, it was smooth. He was clumsy. He was awkward. He was an utter dork. But he was _hers._ His heart had always been hers and she couldn't ever ask for more.

"Yeah, dad says that it'll only be a few more months before I'll get a regular work schedule." His hazel eyes flashed brilliantly at the prospect. Kagome curled her legs and folded her arms over her knees. She rested her cheek over the side of her arm and sent a warm smile his way.

"That's good." In the time that she'd spent recollecting herself after travelling through the past, she'd earned her diploma and just started to take over some of the duties of her family's shrine. Quite frankly she hadn't ever given any thought to what she'd do once the Shikon was complete. Sure she tried to pass her classes but that was about the extent of it. She hadn't thought about what schools she wanted to attend, nor what course in life she'd wanted to go. So now she was floating about with only the diploma to her name and the ever-present question of what to do. At the very least she was taking her time this go around. She wouldn't rush into a permanent decision.

Conversely Houjo had dedicated himself to his family's small technology business. It barely employed fifty people but it was going strong. He'd tailored his education specifically for the purpose of eventually taking over it. The hours were often stressful but so long as he loved what he did, Kagome didn't much mind. As it were she could spent her mornings or nights with him, it didn't matter. So long as they were in each others arms, that was all she ever needed.

"Ah," He paused mid-way to their bathroom. He cocked his head over his shoulder and threw a concerned glance her way. "You doctor's visit yesterday, how'd it go? I meant to ask earlier but well…" His voice trailed off as a splash of pink went across his nose. Kagome smiled even wider at the image he'd made. She loved that so much. There was no guessing how he felt. He simply _was_.

"You sure you want to know?" The dark-haired woman moved her arms to fold them just beneath her knees; blocking any view he might have had before. "It just might shock you." Dark brows furrowed with worry. She'd seen the flicker of fret just before he noticed the slight smirk pulling at her lips.

"Is it…?" He tried to ask but his words fell away. For several months now they'd been trying. It wasn't that they'd had issues, but that it seemed as if they could never get their timing quite right. Now, that was no longer the case. Kagome couldn't help the happy grin even if she wanted to.

She nodded once, "I'm pregnant." In that instant he was across the room. Both of his arms went to the mattress on either side of her. His lips had slanted across her mouth and the scent of his cologne filled her nose. The man pulled back briefly.

"How long?" He took her bottom lip between his teeth. She felt him nibble on the flesh as his hands worked at the shirt she'd just pulled over herself.

"Nine weeks and counting." She tangled her hand with his; interlacing their fingers intimately. "It'll be around twenty weeks before we know which gender." He gently pushed her onto her back. His legs straddled her hips as a smile stretched across his lips.

"Does it matter?" He kissed her once more. "I'm happy either way." Kagome closed her eyes and gave herself over to his affection. She'd made the right choice. There were no demons. There were no jewel shards. There was no uncertainty. Only the love that they shared.

"Kagome," Houjo started. She tipped her chin to meet his intense gaze. "I love you." His mouth pressed against hers lightly. "I love you." He did it again. "I love you." He couldn't stop himself.

The young woman laughed lightly, "Love you too, Seiji." She gently took his hand and moved it to the planes of her stomach. "But now you've got more to love."

Houjo's expression softened at her declaration. This was just as their world should be. Him and her and the life that they'd created together. Nothing else would ever compare.

 **A/n:** So I did a bit of trivia digging and "Houjo" is actually just his family name. He was never actually given a first name so I took a few liberties in this particular story. Anyways, what'd you guys think? It was actually pretty fun to write! XD


End file.
